Galaxy Pretty Cure
Galaxy Pretty Cure is a just for fun fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is space, teamwork, and friendship. Story TBA Characters Pretty Cures and Mascot Enid Orion/Cure Starlight * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Amanda C. Miller (English) The young foster daughter of the captain of the space station who escaped from earth even though the law said she couldn't but decided to go up anyway. She has a large love of space ever since she was a little girl and didn't want to be separated once again from a good family. While staying on the station she helps Dylan with the mechanics around the ship. In civilian form, she has jet black hair to her waist, mocha skin and brown eyes. As Cure Starlight, her hair becomes midnight blue tied in two pigtails held by black bows and her eyes turn black. *Henshin Intro: "Galatic Saber Go! The warrior of the shinning Stars! Cure Starlight!" [[Dylan James|D'ylan James']]/Cure Sun * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Adam Gibbs (English) He is Enid's best friend and mentor on the on the station having a lot more faith in her on the team. He is one of the head mechanic of the station. He is one of the oldest out of the cures by age 23. He is calm cool and collected and will jump into action to save anyone he cares deeply about also defend them from mean words if need be. * Henshin Intro Daisy Thompson/Cure Terrain * Voiced by: '??? (Japanese) She is in charge of children on board and being the nurse to them. She seems always focused on the kids of station at first she thought Enid was one of the children who got separated from the daycare saving her from being locked up for sneaking aboard. She seems to have a crush on Dylan even though he is the 2 years old than her. In civilian form, she has shoulder length ginger hair and brown eyes. As Cure Terrain, her hair becomes reddish brown tied half up with a braid and her eyes turn green. 'Luna Madison/Cure Moon Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Tia Ballard (English) She is a rich girl who is about 2 years older than Enid and tends to throw it in her face over how she basically owns Enid's father and can easiy keep her from ever being apart apart of their family if she pisses her off. She can't stand Enid is the leader of the group and butts heads with her thinking her planning is better though it ends making her fall flat on face. Galaxia She is the mascot of the series. A young humanoid girl who's planet was stopped in time and her spieces turned into robotic versions of themselves. She now lives up on Lunis Terminal and helps with the children. Villains King Metalic He is the main villain of the series. He wants nothing more than to turn anything in his reach to robots and tech. Rivet He is the first to attack the cures. He is calm, cool, manipulative and smooth talking. He doesn't out right hate the cures he's just annoyed by them he even thinks Luna is funny with her horrible plans. Clockwork He is the third to attack the cures. Timerin She is the fourth to attack the cures. Rivegers They are the monsters of the day. Family Captain Tobias Freddricks He is Enid's foster father who wansn't able to get the adoption papers to go through in time to bring her on and having her wait 10 years for them seemed too much but was throughly suprised to see her amoungst the children who came aboard. Jacob Freddricks He is Enid's foster brother who knows she is a cure since she became one to save him. He really is protective over her and won't take crap from anyone hurting or bullying her. Liona She is Dylan's elderly grandmother who has taken care of him since he moved in at 18 when he was doing college. Episodes # To Save the Galaxy! Cure Starlight is Born!-When Enid Orion sneaks aboard the Prism Colony ship to be with her father and brother she soon finds her stay there will be more difficult when she chosen to be a Cure by saving her brother. # The soilder of the sun! Cure Sun is born!-Dylan notices that Enid keeps coming in with injuries and dissappeared on a dime he decides to figure out what's going on. # The healer with a kind heart! Cure Terrain is born!-When a malfunction splits the Colony up it's up to Enid and Daisy to get to the control room while trying to figure out how to solve this mess. # We really have to have you as our teammate? Cure Moon is Born!-When Enid is given a project that she has to work with Luna which she is less than happy too. # TBA # TBA # TBA # I have to get a job!-When Enid gets kicked out of working with Dylan due to her age, she finds a job listing for a dream study. But it was really a trick by Clockwork to mind control one of the cures. Trivia * It's plot is somewhat identical to Power Rangers Lost Galaxy.